Given
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: The begining of a story I never finished. Fairly well written for FIVE YEARS AGO that never got published. Meh, AU, and InuKag.


WHAT IS WRONG WITH MEEEEEEEEEE:breaks down:

* * *

Silver: Well god damn people...I really thought you guys liked me...never mind...I keep getting flames, that all my stories are related to sex...is that true? I'm sorry if it is...sighs I guess I'll see you guys throught out this story to... 

Inu Yasha: Don't worry...

Kagome: Yeah! Those flamers are just ass holes...

Silver: Thanks guys...

_**((IGNORE ALL OF THIS! THIS WAS ALONG TIME AGO!))**_

* * *

_**Given**_

_Chapter One_

((Never actually finished the chapter, or the story..:dies:))

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME!" A man yelled through the dark bars at the seemingly human woman. She stood slowly and made her way to the front. Her cell contained little, and was mostly hard rock, scraps of cloth, and mice excreants. 

"Yes Naraku?" She asked monotonessly.

"You are going to be checked! Get out there NOW!" Naraku ordered roughly unlocking the door for her to step out.

She stepped out and her cream colored tail swung into view. Her ears were of the same color, and they both tipped in a dark chocolate brown. Her stormy blue eyes mixed withe purple when angry.

This Calico Neko Hanyou, was a stray, an off the streets youkai/human hybred.

She was a nothing.

She was a nothing.

She was a hanyou.

* * *

"DAMN! I fucking don't want one!" An irrate inu roared.

"YOU WILL HAVE A SLAVE!" yelled an even angry older brother.

"HUMANS SMELL LIKE TRASH!" He yelled back into his older half brother's face.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU WILL HAVE A SLAVE! It's part of our family tradition! When a youkai becomes of age! They are given a personal maid! YOU KNOW THE RULES! YOU HALFBREED!"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

"WHY NOT INU YASHA? THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Sesshoumaru screamed angrily.

"FUCK OFF!" Inu Yasha stormed off out of the study. Sesshoumaru swiped his hand through his hair, and sat back into his reading chair. He sighed and thought of his younger half brother.

'That half breed. He's not good enough to be called an inu youkai...' Sesshoumaru thought ruefully.

"WHY THE HELL?" Inu Yasha screamed and chucked a pillow at the wall. He clenched his hands and started to tear about his room.

He calmed himself, and ran towards the hall. He took off from there, and jumped/flew to the weight room. He started angrily doing pull ups, and muttering to himself.

"Fucking brother. Not even that. Halfbrother. That stupid fuck. He enjoys his slaves...to the point of virginity taking. He's such a bastard."

Inu Yasha kept muttering and frowned in disgust at the thought of humans.

* * *

"What will you do when the owner comes in now?" Naraku asked as he circled her with his trusty wip. He called it Onigumo, and liked to hurt people.

Looking straight ahead, and not at anything, she spoke, "I will smile, say I'm happy to help in any way shape or form." She replied, as if reading a script.

Whipping Onigumo against the back of her legs made a shiver of pain crawl up her spine, as she winced.

"More enthusiasim Hanyou!" He cried out in pleasure at seeing her blood.

They were standing in a dingy old dungeon room. There were manacles on the walls, and left over bones, from previous tortures. There was a dank, rancid smell throughout the air, permiating the walls, and ceiling.

She looked up at the newest question.

"What will you do with the owner wants something done?" Naraku asked with an evil gleem in his eye.

"I will do as I am told to perfection." She answered with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"DO NOT SMIRK AT ME!" He yelled, face turning red, as he wipped her stomache.

Resisting the urge to clench at the cut muscles, she wimpered lowly, and tried to keep tears from her eyes. She looked straight ahead, and no emotions could be read on her face.

"Yes sir." She replied simply, the light in her eyes burning out every second that she was forced to put up with this torture and pain.

Kagome was a neko hanyou, she was used to being out of doors, she was used to fresh air. She was used to freedom.

The one thing she could not have. Freedom. Your very living spirit, in which all your emotions lay. Your freedom of speech, movement, free will. Everything. But you see...Slaves are not free. They are broken, and they become shells of nothingness...nothing but an empty, worn shell.

* * *

Grumping, and groaning, Inu Yasha sat in the back of the carriage. He slid down in his seat, and crossed his arms over his chest. Blowing hair out of his eyes he looked out onto the world around him.

There was a mountain range to the east, a large lake to the north, flatlands to the west, and south. He was so bored. The slave center was near the mountaions so they were forced to go over rocky roads, and huge gaps in the land.

Inu Yasha sighed again, and Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"Quiet." He said emotionlessly.

"Feh." Inu Yasha stared bored out of the window, and suddenly a building made of cement and rock came into his vision.

He rubbed his eyes, and looked again. Sure enough, he could see the prison/slave center, and he didn't like it one bit. Scowling heavily, he sat back in his seat, while he road on. As they came closer, he could smell fear, pain, and rancid stenches.

He had to almost pinch his nose shut. As he got out of the now stopped moving carriage, he looked up the 5 story building. It probably had basements of torture as well. He started to climb out, and stopped. No turning back now.

* * *

**END**


End file.
